


Будь только собой

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Будь только собой

_Любовь к себе – это роман, который длится всю жизнь.  
О.Уайльд_

  
  
**1\. Хром любит Мукуро**  
  
“Проснись”, – говорит Мукуро, и Хром открывает глаза. Железная бочка, грузовой склад, Белфаст. От вечернего платья – паутинного, нежно льнущего к коже, не осталось и лохмотьев. Скотч на запястьях. Скотч на лодыжках. Кляп во рту. Как она сюда попала?  
Хром пытается разогнуться – не получается. Мукуро спасет ее, он всегда появляется в нужный момент. Если у своевременности есть имя, это имя – “Мукуро”.  
Необходимо вспомнить, как она сюда попала.  
  
Туманные щиты окрашивают казино в серебристо-лиловый, пламя мешается с клубами дыма. Перед глазами мелькают лица, чужие, грубые; слышна слишком громкая речь:  
“Познакомь с деткой, Смитти!”  
“Болван, это леди, леди!”  
“Детку зовут Наги. А это рулетка?”  
Хром наивна и деятельна, Хром быстро входит в вкус и быстро теряет интерес к игре. Туманные щиты встают бетонными стенами, ловушка готова, “красный нечет”. Крупье смотрит на нее чуть расширенными глазами и принимает ставку.  
В этот самый момент Брайан Дули появляется на пороге зала.  
  
Пара слов о Брайане Дули. Он хромой, он контрабандист, он счастливчик. Его жадность помойной псины ошибочно принимают за жестокость и ум. Его удача заканчивается на пороге игрового зала, и Хром не успевает сделать ровным счетом ничего. Кто-то толкает ее в плечо, а она смотрит на третий глаз, раскрывшийся чуть выше переносицы Дули – круглый, сочащийся кровью.  
“Красный нечет”, – машинально думает Хром, пока по ее бедру медленным, растянутым во времени движением скользит чужой пистолет.  
Дули вздрагивает и умирает, унося с собой бесценную информацию, и Хром хочется плакать от обиды, хочется ударить щитами, раздавить этих уродливых, шумных, суетящихся людей, превратить их в ничто, в кровавые ошметки, но если она выйдет из себя, Мукуро огорчится.  
Что бы сделал на ее месте Мукуро?  
  
Шаги Мукуро раздаются в гулком пространстве ангара. Это он, Хром уверена.  
– Джеку Кинкейду от покойного Брайана Дули, – читает Мукуро надпись на бочке и тихо смеется: – Отлично придумано.  
Хром мычит, пытаясь сказать: не трогай, отойди, тут бомба.  
Шаги Мукуро становятся неслышными, голос звучит, кажется, прямо в голове Хром.  
– Они тебя напугали, моя бедная малышка?  
Хром отрицательно мотает головой, будто Мукуро может ее видеть.  
– Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Мукуро стучит по бочке: раз, раз-два-три. Хром пытается выплюнуть кляп и давится им, запахом резины, слюной, учащенным дыханием.  
– Все хорошо, – повторяет Мукуро.  
Нет. Нет, нет, нет. На самом деле он говорит:  
– Ты совсем сдурел. Положи автоген на место, больной ублюдок.  
  
Больной ублюдок – это Хибари. Это всегда Хибари. Мукуро увлечен, Мукуро очарован, Мукуро нравится просыпаться с ним рядом в постели, нравится перетягивать на себя одеяло; и эти вечные споры, кто первым пойдет в душ (в итоге они идут туда вместе), – они ему тоже нравятся, а может, все обстоит гораздо хуже.  
Хром любит Мукуро.  
Мукуро любит рассказывать ей о Хибари.  
Хибари вытаскивает ее из бочки: лицо как белая фарфоровая маска, тронь – разобьется; дрожащие пальцы больно впиваются в плечи, он словно пытается убаюкать ее, но не может рассчитать силу, и Хром чувствует запах его страха.  
– Все хорошо, Хибари-сан, – говорит она этому запаху.  
  
Нужно собраться. Мукуро, бочка, темнота, казино, Белфаст. События разворачиваются перед глазами, тянутся из будущего в прошлое, минуя настоящее.  
– Где Мукуро? – спрашивает она у спазматически сжавшихся пальцев. – Он был здесь, я слышала, он со мной говорил, Мукуро был здесь.  
– Мукуро ушел, – отвечает Хибари и, отстранившись, накидывает на ее плечи пиджак.  
Когда-то он отрезал ее от Мукуро; он продолжает это делать – день за днем, каждую ночь.  
  
  
 **2\. Хром любит ждать Мукуро**  
  
– Нет ничего настоящего, – говорит Мукуро из динамика телефона. Хром держит телефон обеими руками, большой плоский прямоугольник трясется и скользит. Наощупь – как скомканная простыня, как горячая кожа; ее кидает то в жар, то в холод, в животе скручивается тугая острая пружина, в трубке слышны животные, дрожащие звуки, и рваное дыхание, и влажные шлепки тела об тело.  
– Завтра в десять на Елисейских полях. Не опаздывай, малышка, – говорит Мукуро, у него мягкий и ровный голос, таким разговаривают с больными детьми, таким он всегда разговаривает с Хром; нет ничего настоящего, думает Хром, доставая лекарства из аптечки. Жаропонижающее, снотворное, витамины – она словно мстит своим иллюзорным внутренностям, подаренным ей Мукуро, но вспышка ярости растворяется в отупляющем наркотическом тумане, и Хром засыпает в темном номере отеля, прижимая к щеке кольт, заряженный Пулей Очищения.  
  
В “Латераль” она приходит раньше назначенного срока: ей нравится ждать Мукуро и видеть, как он ровно в десять выныривает из толпы – высокий, красивый, отстраненный; он оборачивается, выискивая ее на террасе, щурится от солнца, а потом улыбается, – улыбается Хром, и ей кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвется от любви, огромной, как это пустое синее небо.  
Вместе с ним появляется Хибари.  
– После Белфаста я тебе нихрена не верю, – говорит он на ходу. Мукуро отмахивается:  
– Это была просто случайность.  
– Случайность, – повторяет Хибари, и Хром вспоминает, как он сдирал с нее скотч и провода уже обезвреженной бомбы, и какое странное, беспомощное выражение пряталось тогда в его глазах.  
– Не вмешивай в наши дела Хром, – говорит Хибари.  
Мукуро садится за столик рядом с Хром, придвигается вплотную.  
– Не слушай его, малышка. На самом деле Кея тебя любит.  
Хибари, вздохнув, садится напротив. Он водит машину как в хлам обдолбанный гонщик, но шампанское всегда открывает беззвучно и быстро, так, что дым срывается с горлышка, как из дула пистолета. Пистолет у Хром с собой, в сумке, украшенной кожаными кружевами, черными и коричневыми розами. Она смотрит на Мукуро, а Хибари смотрит на часы, нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по крышке стола. Хибари спешит убивать, но соглашается выпить чашку кофе со сливками и без сахара.  
– Мукуро, – зовет Хром.  
– Давай вызовем такси, – говорит Мукуро. – Туристы должны кататься на такси.  
– Сегодня я за такси, – отвечает Хибари.  
– Мукуро, а я что буду делать? – повторяет Хром.  
– Такой предсказуемый, – говорит Мукуро.  
Хибари улыбается и ставит чашку на блюдце  
Хром закрывает глаза.  
  
Они едут мимо домов и светофоров, потом мимо холмов и равнин, они едут очень долго, но Хром не ведет счет времени. Воздух в салоне дышит прохладой, пахнет кожей, едва ощутимо – туалетной водой; Мукуро смеется, рассказывает, как он однажды нырнул в медиума в Париже и подумал, что проехал свою остановку.  
– Представь, справа – арабы с пистолетами, слева – негры с обрезами, а посередине мой бедный Жан-Мишель с сумкой краденой травы.  
– А ты что? – косится на него Хибари.  
Мукуро вздыхает:  
– Умер и пошел другого медиума искать.  
– Лузер, – разочарованно фыркает Хибари. Мукуро обижается, но больше для вида:  
– Не буду тебе больше ничего рассказывать.  
Хибари довольно ухмыляется. На спидометре двести тридцать, и скорость совсем не чувствуется.  
Хром знает, почему это Хибари, почему это всегда Хибари. Он надежный и ясный, он давно приручил своих демонов и теперь по воскресеньям подкармливает их парной человечиной, а они не рвутся с цепи. У него нет проблем – только нерешенные вопросы.  
И он на самом деле любит Мукуро. Это светится в нем как огонь, как истина.  
Хорошая попытка, Хибари-сан.  
  
Никто не любит Мукуро, как Хром. Он ее Грааль, ее пустынная роза. Они связаны навечно.  
Они – те, другие, неправильные “они” – выходят из машины, достают пистолеты. Передергивают затворами, активируют коробочки кольцами; движения синхронны, они как сиамские близнецы, сросшиеся в области души.  
– Я нужна? – спрашивает Хром, Мукуро отвечает:  
– Отдохни пока, малышка.  
Он гладит ее по голове, и Хром послушно возвращается в машину.  
  
Нет, на самом деле она не такая, не это мягкое, жалкое, сомнамбулическое существо.  
Но когда Хром видит их вместе, это похоже на передозировку снотворного. Ей снится белая вилла, окруженная высокой оградой. Слепые зрачки камер и топот охраны. Ей снится, как эти двое стреляют и уворачиваются от пуль, бесцельно, ради удовольствия – используй они коробочки, все бы уже давно закончилось.  
Они играют, они танцуют, они пропускают случайную глупую смерть в миллиметрах; они отдыхают перед бессонной ночью.  
Потом Мукуро неторопливо развязывает галстук, безупречно повязанный, сиреневый в серую полоску, а Хибари стоит, не шевелясь, и в его неподвижности искрит высоковольтная дуга предвкушения и жажды.  
Хром кажется, что она спит, с каждым выдохом все сильнее погружаясь в пассажирское кресло.  
Кея, Кея, Кея, шепчет Мукуро, ее оазис праведника, красный нечет; треск одежды, застежки, бесчисленные пуговицы, широко, бесстыдно раздвинутые колени, качается машина, черт, осторожнее, ох, нет, да, господи, да, я тебя люблю.  
Это невыносимо.  
Их оголенные, беззащитные лица – как удар ножом.  
  
  
 **3\. Хром не любит тех, кто мешает ей любить Мукуро**  
  
Самоосознание – всего лишь самообман.  
Хром спит, с каждым выдохом проваливаясь в потолок. Спит, прижимая к щеке заряженный кольт. Во дворе резвятся щенки; смешные, неуклюжие, они гоняются за голубями. Вот один подпрыгнул – и поймал. Голубь хлопает крыльями, разевает клюв и таращит глаза.  
Мукуро открывает дверь, проходит в комнату и падает на кровать, головой на колени Хром, привольно раскинув руки. Окна открыты, золотые солнечные лучи падают на пеструю циновку. Занавески бьются, как крылья бабочки, насаженной на иглу, – отчаянно и невесомо.  
– Привет, малышка, – говорит Мукуро. – А я решил отдохнуть от этой дурацкой Вонголы. Надоели. Как море? Купаться уже можно?  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Хром и медленно, очень осторожно тянется к его волосам – к иссиня-черной пряди, упавшей на глаза. Мукуро вскидывает на нее взгляд, разноцветный и ласковый, и улыбается собственным мыслям.  
– А где Хибари-сан?  
– Распаковывает сумки, – Мукуро безмятежно улыбается. – Хотел бы я так сказать, но на самом деле он остался в Японии. Наврал, что очень занят, да и черт с ним. Нам и без него будет весело.  
– Будет, – улыбается Хром в ответ, но в дверном проеме уже мелькает быстрая тень, и Мукуро садится, хлопнув ладонями по коленям. Кричит:  
– Эй, вы там, проходите! Смотри, кто пришел. Помнишь Кена?  
Хром помнит. Кен вырос, вытянулся, но по-прежнему носит в растрепанных волосах разноцветные заколки. В сочетании с потертой кожаной курткой и старыми джинсами они смотрятся странно.  
Кен дружелюбно скалится, у него клыки.  
– Охренеть тут собаки! – возмущается он. – Это бешеные медведи, а не собаки! Я ща вернусь и им морды набью! А купаться пойдем?  
– Обязательно, – кивает Мукуро. – Где Тикуса?  
– Распаковывает сумки, – доносится из коридора, потом Тикуса заходит. Он тоже изменился: на смену подростковой угловатости пришла неторопливая четкость. В своем костюме похожий на скучного клерка, он работает киллером.  
– А где этот ваш… – Тикуса закатывает глаза, усиленно вспоминая. – Страус? Павлин? Нет, кажется, воробей.  
– Он утка, – сообщает Кен.  
– Он Кея, – Мукуро хмурится и, не выдержав, смеется.  
Вечером они, подрумянившиеся на солнце, усталые, слегка пьяные, сидят на пляже и приканчивают второй ящик пива. Пустые пакетики из-под снэков поблескивают в солнечном свете, а закат такой яркий, будто его вырезали из рекламного буклета.  
Кен покачивает банкой с пивом и разглагольствует про свою писательскую карьеру. Говорит, авангардному писателю необходимо быть секс-символом; говорит, подумывает сняться в рекламе, только вот еще не определился, в какой. Дрыгает босой ногой, стряхивая ползущую мошку.  
– А книга про что? – любопытствует Мукуро.  
– Да так, – машет банкой Кен. – Про одну бабу и большой старый корабль.  
– Нормальная книга, для метро в самый раз, – улыбается Тикуса, а потом рассказывает, как доволен своей тихой и безопасной работой в офисе; Мукуро кивает – да, наслышан о твоей тихой работе, – а Кен добавляет:  
– Каки-пи меня иногда консультирует!  
– По поводу карандашей с глушителем? Или калибра скрепок?  
– И правильной организации рабочего места, – серьезно кивает Тикуса.  
Хром смотрит на них издалека: из соседнего шезлонга, из пустой комнаты, с другой планеты. От соленого, горького запаха моря сжимается сердце; “Нам тебя не хватало”, – наконец говорит Кен, Тикуса спрашивает: “Теперь мы снова будем вместе?”  
– Я немного скучал, – признается Мукуро, не обещая и не разочаровывая. Ночью Хром пробирается к нему в спальню, садится на край кровати, тянется губами к виску. В темноте светятся чистые, правильные черты его лица, ее грудь трется о простыню, соски напряжены. Она может быть женщиной; если ему так угодно, она может быть мужчиной; Мукуро просыпается резко, будто его включили, и, притянув ее к себе, гладит по голове, успокаивая как напуганного ребенка.  
Утром приезжает ММ.  
Мукуро выходит из ванной, стирая с лица красную помаду; ММ кричит ему вслед:  
– Может, передумаешь, красавчик?  
– Все может быть, детка, – посмеивается Мукуро.  
У ММ коробки со шляпками, коробки с туфлями, коробки с косметикой, бесконечные платья, большой ядовито-розовый фен и кларнет. В комнате, заваленной этим модным, сладко пахнущим хламом, она примеряет купальник, напевая что-то под нос.  
Хром закрывает дверь и натягивает толстые резиновые перчатки.  
Нельзя, чтобы Мукуро передумал, проносится в голове. Только не с ней, только не с этой бесстыжей французской ведьмой. У нее слишком громкий голос. Грудь у нее больше, чем у Хром – каждая не помещается даже в двух ладонях. У нее растянутая рабочая дырка, фен туда входит почти без труда. Она отвратительно визжит, но никто не придет; ее некому спасать, у нее нет Мукуро.  
У нее нет и никогда не будет Мукуро.  
У них всех.  
  
Вечером Мукуро возвращается. Закрывает ворота, оглядывается – взгляд скользит по бурым пятнам на белом песке, останавливается на клочьях шерсти и обрывках ткани. В траве газона блестит дурацкая заколка.  
– Кена загрызли собаки, – говорит Хром, шагая след в след.  
– Вот как, – отвечает Мукуро.  
Он проходит в дом и резко, рывком открывает дверь в ванную; пахнет горелым мясом и дымом.  
– У Тикусы была опасная работа, – говорит Хром. Мукуро оборачивается, слепо смотрит на нее, на ее кружевное белое платье, слишком свободное в груди.  
– А ММ? – спрашивает он, его голос спокойный, обычный.  
– В холодильнике, – шепчет Хром. Что-то сдавливает горло, будто в нем поселилось колючее ядовитое насекомое.  
– Ясно, – отвечает Мукуро.  
Хром оглядывается по сторонам: весь дом в крови, весь дом, пятна на светлых цветочных обоях, на ярких циновках, на вздрагивающих от ветра занавесках. Кровь даже на потолке. Со двора раздается жалобный плач – в будке скулят щенки, неуклюжие, смешные. Каждый размером со взрослого волкодава.  
Я тебя люблю, молчит Хром. Посмотри на меня.  
Хибари-сан не приедет, но нам и без него будет весело.  
– Ты не виновата, – наконец говорит Мукуро. – Все хорошо, малышка.  
Он поднимает руку, но, почти коснувшись ее щеки, отступает на шаг. Потом еще на шаг и еще на шаг; красный показывает “один”, в синем, в глубине зрачка, шевелится колючее ядовитое насекомое – близнец того, что ползает в горле Хром.  
Спаси меня, спаси меня.  
  
За его спиной открывается дверь: на пороге Хибари, он снимает солнцезащитные очки и ставит чемодан у ног. Хром смотрит, как он идет вперед, не глядя под ноги, не доставая оружия; его фарфоровая азиатская красота, его недобрая улыбка и тусклый свинцовый прищур – все это причиняет боль.  
Хром хочется спать.  
– У тебя не дом, а скотобойня, – говорит Хибари и проводит ладонью по щеке Мукуро.  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
Хром закрывает глаза, что-то пожирает ее изнутри, невидимое, как опухоль, и страшное, как пожар в детской.  
– Сейчас, Мукуро, сейчас.  
– Больной извращенный мудак, – обернувшись, говорит Мукуро, в его голосе та едва заметная хрипотца, которая откровеннее любого “я тебя хочу”.  
– Пожалуй, да, – отвечает Хибари.  
  
Ее отшвыривает назад на сотни и тысячи миль, но это лишь иллюзия движения; удаляясь от Мукуро на сверхсветовой, она видит прямоугольник дверного проема, светлый на черном.  
Прямоугольник приближается, но это лишь иллюзия движения; нет ничего настоящего, только голос Мукуро, вышептывающий непристойности и грязные ругательства на чужом языке, сдавленный, обрывающийся на поцелуях. Это Хибари, всегда Хибари, – всегда такой сдержанный и гордый, сейчас лежит под ним, задыхаясь жадно, как течная сучка. На разворошенной постели, почти поперек – одна нога упирается в спинку, другая свесилась с кровати, – он двигается навстречу, не чувствует поцелуев, не нуждается в нежных играх, раскаленный, сжигающий дотла. Тошнота наливается тяжестью в желудке, колени дрожат, ватные, непослушные, Хром кажется, что ее веки отрезали, она не может отвести взгляд; Мукуро смотрит на Кею, Хром размывается и тает, что-то взрывается в ней, принося опустошение и покой.  
– Хорошо, что ты пришел, – говорит потом Мукуро.  
– Знаю.  
  
  
 **4\. Хром не любит Хибари Кею**  
  
Последнее хобби Цуны – садоводство. До этого были покер, гольф и психоаналитик; Цуна рано повзрослел и так же рано обзавелся стариковскими привычками. Волосы, еще совсем недавно каштановые, стали светлыми, переливаясь то в рыжину, то в серебро. Он говорит – выгорели на солнце.  
– Мама любит азалии.  
Цуна сидит на корточках перед малиново-алым кустом. Смотрит на Хром выжидающе, снизу вверх – в старых спортивных штанах и рубашке, заляпанной зелеными пятнами травяного сока, он похож на простого чернорабочего.  
– Красивые, – отвечает Хром. – Слышала, Хибари нужен человек для прикрытия. Мне можно пойти?  
Цуна вскидывает золотистую бровь, будто не может связать в голове слово “Хибари” и слово “прикрытие”, потом, помолчав, спрашивает:  
– Мукуро?  
– Занят, – улыбается Хром.  
– Да, точно, – кивает своим мыслям Цуна. – А почему ты спрашиваешь об этом у меня? Свяжись с Хибари.  
Хром закрывает глаза и считает до трех, а потом открывает глаза в гостиничном номере. За окном – канал, в воде отражаются яркие лодки, вдали виден разводной мост.  
Она хотела съездить в Венецию – но только не с Хибари. Тяжесть ключей в руке, тяжесть – и сладкая, карамельная истома во всем теле.  
Хибари застегивает пиджак, глядя в ростовое старинное зеркало; бросает:  
– У тебя раздвоение личности, ты знаешь? Мукуро и Хром.  
– Знаю, конечно, – отвечает Мукуро. – Или я должен был удивиться?  
– Вдруг ты не знал, что другие знают, – безмятежно улыбается Хибари.  
И нет, он не против компании Хром, но пусть она держится в стороне, потому что Хибари не нужно прикрытие, разве только подстраховка.  
Хром смотрит на его отражение в зеркале: под воротником красное пятно, следы от пальцев на запястье под манжетой.  
Такая чувствительная кожа, думает Хром и ловит себя на желании содрать ее целиком, срезать каждый след прикосновения Мукуро. Это ощущение прокатывается по венам волной крутого кипятка, но в этот момент Хибари оборачивается, поправляет кружево ее платья. На лице застыло странное выражение неприязни и заботы.  
Он что-то говорит, но Хром не разбирает слов, звуки слипаются в ревущий липкий ком, в белый шум.  
Хром говорит:  
– Нет.  
  
На сером тротуаре, у стены, выложенной из камней – алые и малиновые цветы азалии. Опавшие, но еще не увядшие, сочные, как капли свежей крови. Хибари не успевает почувствовать опасность, а его уже отбрасывает к стене автоматной очередью. На тротуар капают новые цветы; это красиво, Мукуро должно понравиться.  
Хибари швыряет себя вперед, тонфы зажигаются фиолетовым, порастают шипами, еще одна очередь – падай же, падай.  
Вдруг из чужого тела, из салона автомобиля Хром видит Хибари удивительно четко, он будто заслоняет остальной мир: то, как твердеет уголок рта, как вздрагивают ресницы и раздуваются крылья носа, все эти крошечные признаки страдания и упрямства.  
Странно, она думала, там только глупый фарфор и сталь.  
Вокруг хаос, люди бестолково толпятся, кто-то снимает на телефон, слышен вой полицейской сирены. Хром не любит беспорядок, и перед тем, как вернуться обратно в свое тело, она стреляет в бензобак.  
Дело сделано, теперь пора выпить кофе.  
Хром переходит через дорогу и садится за столик уличного кафе. Она всегда приходит раньше назначенного срока: ей нравится ждать Мукуро .  
Что до Хибари, он пока еще жив, он остается лежать на асфальте, истекая кровью, но его взгляд, помутневший от боли, безошибочно останавливается на Хром. Шевелятся губы, он что-то говорит. Его снисходительность. Его понимающая улыбка. “Ты не виновата, малышка”, – говорит Мукуро, сдвигая чашку на два миллиметра на блюдце, и Хром кричит ему множеством голосов, цепенея от злости:  
– Нет, я виновата!  
– Смотри, это я сделала!  
– Посмотри на меня!  
– Это я!  
– Ты не виновата, – с той же интонацией повторяет Мукуро, тем же движением двигает кофейную чашку по блюдцу, его будто заклинило.  
Сегодня пасмурный теплый день, и ласточки летают низко, а перед глазами, как помехи на кинопленке, рябят черные точки мошек.  
Они сидят в уличном кафе с видом на залитый кровью тротуар. Мукуро сыплет сахар в кофе, спокойный, слегка рассеянный.  
Хром смотрит на него, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы, их не остановить, она промакивает их салфеткой, а слезы снова текут, перед ней уже целая горка смятой влажной бумаги, но почему? Ей не грустно. Ей весело. Ты не виновата.  
– Спаси меня, – шепчет Хром.  
– Все будет хорошо, малышка, – отвечает Мукуро. – Все будет хорошо. А теперь уходи.  
И тогда небо опрокидывается, падает на нее – серое, войлочное, тяжелое.   
  
Серый – очень скучный цвет, но все-таки он лучше, чем темнота. Стены здесь холодные и влажные, сырость конденсируется, течет, впитываясь в губку мха, растущего у пола. Хром трогает его мягкий ворс, водит по стенам подушечками пальцев, на ощупь различая впадины и неровности. Ей кажется, они складываются в слова; кто-то будто говорит с ней, но это не Мукуро.  
Мукуро не хочет ее видеть.  
Однажды Хром проснулась в таком же темном сыром месте, оно называлось Кокуе Лэнд. Мукуро забрали в Вендикаре, его присутствие, обычно такое яркое, ощутимое, стало похоже на угасающий пульс.  
Сначала она не поняла, как перенеслась сюда из лаборатории Эстранео, и только потом, глядя в осколок зеркала, найденного в заброшенном кинотеатре, увидела, что повзрослела, что Мукуро провел все эти годы, охраняя ее сон.  
Сейчас Хром не чувствует его, он где-то там, снаружи, за склизкими стенами.  
“У тебя раздвоение личности, ты знаешь?”  
Кто запер ее в темноте?  
“Мукуро и Хром”.  
Хром нащупывает дверь.  
– Ты должен понимать, что это временная мера, – говорит Хибари.  
– Отстань, – отвечает Мукуро. – Нет, не в этом смысле отстань. И почему же временная?  
– Потому что ты – иллюзия Хром Докуро. Тебя никогда не было.  
Мукуро молчит, потом смеется:  
– Значит, ты влюбился в иллюзию. Мой романтичный Кея.  
  
Около двери воздух теплый и тяжелый, пахнет сыростью, землей, душной сладостью тропических цветов. Дверь приоткрыта, щель – как копье тусклого красного света, ручка поблескивает: открой.  
На дне сумки россыпью валяются пули, но Хром нужна всего одна, особая. Последняя из семьи Эстранео, Хром узнает ее не глядя – Пулю Очищения, последнее средство для перезапуска непослушных детей.  
– Верно, – кивает Мукуро. – Меня никогда не было. Хром придумала меня, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
– Не очень-то помогло.  
  
Ручка обжигает пальцы, дверь весит, кажется, тонну, но постепенно поддается. Верно, Мукуро появился в то время, когда Хром сходила с ума от боли бесчисленных экспериментов. Воображаемый друг, чужой голос в голове. Сначала его никто не видел, но он был рядом, ее спасение, перевернутая капельница, сорванные электрические контакты, невесомый холод скальпеля в руке.  
Мукуро пришел, чтобы спасти ее, и это был последний день существования Эстранео.  
– Мукуро защитил меня, – говорит Хром чертовой двери.  
– Мы раскололись и стремимся к слиянию, – отвечает ей дверь голосом Мукуро. – Но на самом деле это не слияние, а поглощение. Хром слишком сильно в меня верит, это может убить ее.  
– А если она перестанет в тебя верить?  
– Тогда я исчезну.  
Хром отдергивает руку и прислоняется спиной к двери.  
– Мукуро, если все дело только в медиуме, – говорит Хибари, торопливо и небрежно подбирая слова. – Ты можешь перебраться в мое тело, уж я-то в тебя верю, знаешь ли, трудно не верить в то, с чем трахаешься.  
– Еще один способ сделать это тело своим, – довольно мурлычет Мукуро.  
– Очень смешно. Это сработает?  
Хром зажмуривается, зажимает уши, нет, она не хочет слушать Хибари, нет, откажись, он тебе не нужен.  
Только не сейчас, когда она решила пожертвовать собой, стереть себя, оставив тело Мукуро.  
– Нет, – голос Мукуро становится серьезным и мягким. – Нет, это не сработает, Кея.  
  
Защити меня, будь со мной, будь мной, ведь я так тебя люблю, – мечутся мысли в голове Хром, быстрые и тревожные как стрекозы.  
Потом приходит тишина.  
Будь только собой.  
И дверь открывается легко, от одного касания.  
  
Хром думала, это окажется номер в мотеле, или спальня в большом солнечном доме, или берег реки и разложенные сидения автомобиля.  
Хром думала, ее уже ничем не пронять, – но перед ней сумрачный парк, пожухшая вытоптанная трава и голые деревья; в грязных лужах плавают коричневые листья, а эти двое сидят на скамейке, будто не замечая, что идет дождь.  
– Значит, останется только один из нас? – спрашивает Хром.  
Мукуро отставляет жестянку с кофе, трет лицо сонным, усталым движением.  
– Не беспокойся, малышка, – отвечает он. – Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, а пока нам не стоит встречаться.  
– Мы стремимся к слиянию, Мукуро, – говорит Хром.  
– Ты исчезнешь.  
– Я исчезну.  
– Я должен защищать тебя.  
– Таким я тебя придумала.  
Хром садится на скамейку, – небрежно плюхается между Мукуро и Хибари, расталкивая их локтями. Дождь льется с неба, стекает по волосам, срывается каплями на промокшую одежду.  
– Посмотри на себя, – произносит Хибари. – Ты меняешься каждую минуту, прекрати, это начинает раздражать.  
Он не выглядит раздраженным, он выглядит готовым убить. Он будет сражаться до конца и никогда не признает неминуемое поражение.  
Он всегда остается лучшим.  
– Да, пора прекращать, – отвечает Хром и достает из сумочки кольт, тяжелый и слишком громоздкий. Его неудобно держать на весу, развернутым стволом к лицу, и Хром опускает голову, уткнувшись лбом в дуло.  
– Пуля Подчинения? – спрашивает Мукуро.  
– Очищения.  
– Где ты ее раздобыла?  
– Какая разница, – отвечает Хром, вспоминая Кокуе Лэнд и то, как Мукуро картинным и небрежным жестом приставил пистолет к виску, улыбнулся, выстрелил.  
Хибари тогда ненавидел его больше, чем кого-либо на свете.  
– Спокойно, – говорит Хибари, его голос заледенел, ощетинился мягкой изморозью. – Спокойно, Хром, Мукуро, я сейчас заберу пистолет, давай поговорим, ладно?  
– Пуля Очищения? А что, может сработать, – возражает ему Мукуро. – Если ты сотрешь не личность, а нашу связь, то никому не придется умирать.  
– Что мне делать, Мукуро?  
Эти слова вырываются из нее как вздох утопающего; Хром уже не помнит, как жила без Мукуро, такое странное чувство, такое странное. Возможно, она привыкнет: к коротким случайным встречам, к безразличной доброжелательности – к тому, что она проиграла Хибари.  
– Пусть все останется как есть. – Хибари встает, шагает назад, в лужах под его ногами отражается серое небо и черные остовы деревьев.  
Он не слышит Мукуро и смотрит на нее.  
– Хром, ты меня слышишь? Ты же его убьешь. Отдай мне пистолет. Хочешь, я уйду и больше не вернусь? Тогда Мукуро будет только твоим. Отдай пистолет.  
Он протягивает руку.  
  
– Что мне делать, Мукуро?  
  
Решай сама, малышка, отвечает Мукуро. Ты всегда решаешь сама. Определись, чего ты хочешь – и сделай это.  
  
  
 **5\. Запрещенный прием**  
  
– Я все-таки хочу это сделать, – говорит Хром.  
Ее палец жмет на спусковой крючок, и в это короткое, хрустальное мгновение тишины Хибари изо всех сил надеется, что ошибся.


End file.
